Bella, Why Are You Orange?
by poisonedbirth
Summary: Bella is sick of being pale, and decides to get a quick tan. But it doesn't go quite according to plan! Cullen's are vampires, and Bella is still a human. One-shot. R&R! :


**Summary: Bella is sick of being pale, so she decides to get a spray tan. Only it doesn't turn out like she planned.**

**Thanks Moonless Nite for suggesting this. I hope you like it! :)  
**

**Diclaimer: I don't own Twilight, neither do I own the colours that make it.**

**

* * *

  
**

"Bella, love, what's wrong?" Edward asked me one night when we were sitting at the kitchen table studying.

"Nothing," I sighed loudly again.

"_Bella_," Edward repeated firmly, "I can tell something is wrong. Please, won't you tell me?"

I looked in his eyes, and I was a goner.

Damn those golden topaz eyes of his.

"I just.. I miss Phoenix. I miss the heat, I miss the sun beaming against my skin." I sighed.

"You know, if you want to go and visit your mother, we can always book a flight -"

"No, that's not it Edward! It's not even Phoenix, really that I miss. I miss something that I never had. I want a _tan_! In Phoenix, I hated it when every one was dark skinned and I wasn't. And here, everyone – including you – is pale skinned! And so am I. So it looks like I'm _from_ Forks. I don't like it." I complained.

Edward looked at me with a puzzled face.

He was confused, obviously.

Of course he wouldn't get it. He wasn't a _girl._

I bet Alice would understand, I sighed for the hundredth time.

_Ring! Ring!_

I stood up from the kitchen to answer the house phone.

"Hello?" I asked.

"_Bella!"_ Alice's voice whizzed through the receiver.

"Hey, Alice. What's up?"

"_I'll book the appointment for 11AM on Saturday! Is that okay?_"

"Huh?"

"_You know, your tanning problems.."_

"Oh! Oh, okay. Thanks Alice!"

Alice laughed back, "_No problem, Bella. See you later._"

"Bye," I smiled as I put down the receiver.

"What was that about?" Edward asked as I sat back down.

"Just girl stuff." I smiled shaking my head.

* * *

It was Saturday and I was in the Tanning Salon waiting for my turn.

Alice, to my reluctance, had paid for it.

She also gave me the directions and promised me that she kept the idea out of Edward's head.

"Miss Swan? Your turn." Called one of the young blonde employee's, smiling.

I smiled and stood up, walking to the room which she led me through.

"Okay, I am Caroline and I will be spray tanning you today. So just strip down and get in the booth. Then, we'll be begin the process."

I nodded and obeyed.

When I stepped into the booth, I felt really cold.

"Okay, sweetie, just hold your arms up and we'll begin." She called.

I nodded and held my arms up.

The process was one of the most ticklish and awkward I had ever been through.

Maybe I should have gone on a sun bed instead.

Every spray made me giggle and almost take my arms down.

I got used to it halfway through, but I was still ticklish.

Soon, the spray turned off and Caroline spoke again.

"Okay, sweetie, we're done. You can go and get redressed now," She smiled.

I nodded, stepping out of the booth and retrieved my clothes, putting them on.

Caroline brought me into another room to show me her work.

What I saw shocked me.

I was no longer pale.

No more ivory skin.

I wasn't sure if my blush would show anymore.

"Uh, Caroline? Is my face supposed to be this _orange_." I asked.

"Oh, sure! When you go outside, it blends in and you'll look gorgeous with this new tan."

I nodded and she showed me out.

"Mrs. Mallory, your next customer is here," I heard an old lady say to Caroline as I walked out, but thought nothing of it.

Now to show Edward my new tan!

* * *

I drove to the The Cullen's house, anticipation filling me inside.

I wonder what Edward would think, I hope he would like it.

I parked my car outside of the house and walked up to the Cullen mansion and knocked softly.

Jasper opened the door, full of smiles, and then he saw my face and froze.

"Jasper? Are you.. okay?" I asked.

He didn't say anything, he just stood there frozen.

"Bella!" Alice's cheery voice came from inside the house.

"Jasper, what are you doing? Let her in!" Alice said, looking at Jasper.

Then she looked at me and practically imitated his stance.

"Come, come in, Bella," Alice said, pushing Jasper out of the way.

I nodded and stepped in, wondering what was going on.

I looked back at Jasper and Alice, and their eyes were wide open in shock of something.

Did I forget to put on clothes?

I look down; nope, clothes: check.

"Did I hear Bella is here?" Came Esme's motherly voice.

And there she was, with Carlisle.

I smiled at them both – at least _they_ could be normal.

Well, as normal as could be anyways.

I spoke too soon.

Ice had taken over their bodies, too.

"Bella, honey, what did you _do_ to your face?" Esme asked, concerned.

"I.. nothing. I just got a.. spray tan?" I asked, like it was a question.

"Oh my.." Carlisle said, chuckling to himself.

"What? Why are you guys acting so strange?" I asked.

Esme was about to answer but Emmett's booming voice echoed throughout the house.

"LITTLE SISTER BELLA!"

He ran in front of me in a millisecond and hugged me.

He pulled back and his eyes widened.

And then, before I knew it, he started laughing uncontrollably.

"Bella.. your.. your face!" He choked out.

I looked behind Emmett and saw Rosalie was standing behind him, chuckling to herself.

"Your face is as orange as a _pumpkin_!" Emmett laughed.

I bowed my head down, my face heating.

"Look! Her face still goes red but now with the orange, it looks like a sunset! Or like _Twilight!_" He continued laughing.

I saw the others snickering too.

And then I noticed Emmett was by the stairs, also finding my position hilarious.

"Bella, why did you do this?" Edward laughed.

The others turned to him, and then laughed harder.

"What?" He said and stopped laughing.

"What am I missing?" Edward repeated, clearly puzzled.

Someone must have told him in their thoughts, because he made a look of understanding.

And then he continued laughing with the others.

Great, I sighed.  
It was nice to know that I was the amusing one.

When would I ever get it right?

* * *

**Review and you get my dora the explorer light up pen! xD!**


End file.
